By the wide clinical application of the third-generation cephalosporins, Gram-positive bacteria have become to be frequently isolated. Particularly, methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (hereinafter, abbreviated as MRSA) has been more frequently isolated, and becomes a serious problem in clinical field, because infectious diseases caused by MRSA are difficult to be treated. Although vancomycin has been broadly used for infectious diseases caused by MRSA in these days, it has a defect in difficulty of administration because of its side effects, and further glycopeptide-resistant bacteria are supposed to increase in future by administration thereof. Moreover, it has recently been reported increase in isolation of methicillin-resistant and coagulase-negative Staphylococci (MRCNS). Under these circumstances, it has been desired to develop a safer medicament having excellent anti-MRSA and anti-MRCNS activities.